Tec/guide
Complete effects guide for Tec (Version 2.0α). Funetsuki's Effects 'Robot (ロボット)' Enter the middle-left door. Go right then go straight up. Interact with the robot. 'Skateboard (スケボー)' Enter the bottom-right door. Go: Right, Down past the double doors, Right and Up. Interact with the other Funetsuki. 'FOX' Enter the middle-right door. Go right to the next screen. Enter the doors above you. Interact with the Funetsuki with fox ears. 'Lightsaber (ライトセーバー)' Enter the bottom-right door. Go right, then down and interact with the coral. Step into the middle of the cord in the picture. Go up the ladders and go up the one at the top (ignore the doorway). Go straight up and interact with the diamond symbol at the top. 'Sunglasses (サングラス)' From where you get the FOX Effect, leave the classroom then enter the next set of doors. Leave the classroom then go right down the hallway to a new area. From where you're teleported, go right and interact with the monster shown to the right. 'Hair Buns (おだんごヘアー)' Enter the bottom-left door. Go right a bit and down from the door. Go between the two hands on the ground. Go right and interact with the drooling monster. 'Mobile (モバイル)' Enter the top-left door. Go: Left, Down, Down again and interact with the yellow coral. Go right and interact with the satelliet. 'Display (ディスプレイ)' From where you get the Sunglasses Effect, Go left and interact with the large gray creature among some thin gray ones. Go right and down from where it takes you and enter the gray building with a purple star on it. Interact with the NPC so that they leave. Go back outside and enter the orange car. From where you're taken, go down and right to where the car is. Interact with the NPC so that they'll enter the car and follow suit. In the new area, go left and interact with the moving display. 'Golf Ball (ゴルフボール)' Enter the bottom-left door. Go right and interact with the monster with green drool. Make your way through the teleport maze. Whenever there's three holes, choose the left then the bottom-left one. Interact with the red flag. 'Backpack (リュック)' Enter the top-right door. Go up and interact with the pink coral. Go: Down, Right a bit, Down again, Right, Up, Left and Up. Interact with the pink coral. Leave the balcony and go back the way you came. In the pixel area, go right and enter the first doorway you see. Go right and interact with the object on the ground. To wake up, leave the room you got the effect in and enter the door to your right. Make your way to the right and interact with the stick man. Endings 'Normal Ending' Collect all of the effects. Wake up and go to the balcony. Interact with the chest there. 'True Ending' Collect all of the effects. Go into the dream world and enter the bottom-right door. Go right and interact with the blue coral. Step into the middle of the blue cord in the picture. Go up the ladders and enter the doorway at the top. Go north-east and interact with the red coral (avoid the chasers). Go down a bit and right, enter the orange building. Interact with the spinning rectangle at the top-left corner. Go left and interact with the valve so that water starts coming out. Wake up, go to the balcony and interact with the chest. Leave the swimming pool and exit the building via the double doors. Interact with the NPC outside. Category:Walkthroughs